


spell

by kingofpentacles



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bad Dirty Talk, Kissing, Lazy Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Self-Indulgent, Threesome, Trans Characters, Young Love, excessive description of sunlight, rabbit vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofpentacles/pseuds/kingofpentacles
Summary: a lazy afternoon in july.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	spell

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little thing. might rework in the future.
> 
> mello and near are trans in this, matt is not. she/they pronouns for mello, he/him for near, he/him for matt.

"Here, hold those legs open.." Matt's voice was directly in his ear, and it made Near shiver. He could feel his warm breath on the shell of his ear. The order echoed in his head. 

He obeyed it, shifting his palms to the back of his spread thighs and pulling his legs open and up a bit under Mello's mouth. Their tongue slicked him up a bit, licking and exploring him excitedly, then focused on his clit, which felt swollen and pulsed occasionally under Mello's swift tongue. 

Near's hips kept pushing up. Mello's mouth just sucked him harder, on the edge of too much, but not there. His next breath came out shakily, with a ghost of a moan. 

At that, Matt's mouth nipped at his shoulder, then the sensitive part behind his left ear. Near bit his lower lip. The room felt warmer all the time, not necessarily feeling overheated, but so warm that it was like he was melting, all the dopamine flooding through him, making him sigh and moan occasionally. It didn't help that everything in the room contributed to the slow, sunshine-y afternoon aesthetic, like a picture. A fan above them swung in lazy, rocking circles. The sun was warm through their large bedroom window, soaking them all in gentle light and vitamin D. Near could honestly have fallen asleep, if not for Mello's relentless mouth on his clit and then, the way Matt was tweaking at his nipples, teasing. 

"She fucking loves that," he breathed. 

Near nodded, dazed. Matt was obviously talking about Mello's enthusiastic head game (Matt's term, not Near's). Mello made an annoyed face at the comment, but didn't respond, preferring to slurp at Near's clit like they were having a meal. Near whimpered. 

The fan clicked rhythmically. Matt sucked a bruise into Near's neck. Near came with his hips rocking against Mello’s insistent tongue. 

When he recovered, feeling like a puddle of a person, Matt and Mello were making out next to him, deep and slow. He sucked at his lower lip distractedly, watching them with big, focused eyes. Mello’s hair was messed up from where Near’s hands had tugged at it; Matt’s hands flitted around her body, unable to decide where to go. Eventually, she grabbed one and guided it confidently to her groin. Matt responded enthusiastically, head nodding as he jerked her off. His gaze flicked between her dick and her face, perhaps not able to decide which view was better. Near realized that his own fingers, previously twirling his hair, were distractedly stroking his lower lip. The two looked good together. It was late July, and her skin was a tan contrast to Matt’s pale-and-freckled. 

His red tongue stuck out a bit, Near noticed, like he was concentrating. He made the same face when he was going through a difficult video game level. Then her hands groped his ass playfully, and the spell was broken; he giggled. 

Near moved over slightly and snuck a hand between them, pressing their cocks together. There was a similar intake of breath; their eyes slid towards each other's and connected briefly before they were kissing, a slow act that grew sloppy as Near leaned forward and began to masturbate them together with both hands. He jerked them off until they were moaning softly into each other's mouths, until they were desperate for it. 

They seemed to communicate wordlessly, easily moving together until Mello was on her knees in between Matt's spread thighs. Near bent over and kissed Matt softly, while Mello took her sweet time opening him up, until he was moaning and begging for it. 

She fucked him slowly on that late afternoon in July, and Near sat on his face, facing Mello so that they could kiss while they used him to get off. That was the narrative they kept up; Matt had a thing for humiliation. They told Matt that he was nothing but a toy they used together. Or, they tried. 

"And, er, we just clean you up afterward and put you right back in the closet because we're done with you." Near paused, frowning slightly. "Does that make sense?" 

"Eh," Mello said. 

Matt, mouth occupied, lifted his hand from Near's thigh and made a "so-so" gesture. Near sighed. 

"What would you suggest, Mello?" His voice was becoming breathy from Matt's searching, curious tongue. Matt gave head differently from Mello. While Mello's passion and enthusiasm were contagious, Matt's slower, sweeter way of licking him wrung shivers of arousal from his head to his toes. It had Near going weak in his knees. 

“I’d suggest giving up and sucking his dick instead,” Mello said. The _you idiot_ was implied with a single blonde eyebrow raised. Near was not one to give up, but he definitely liked giving Matt head. He leaned over and easily took Matt’s cock in his mouth, sucking him down with a hum. Matt’s arms squeezed around his thighs, and his short nails dug into the sensitive flesh there. Near twitched; Matt sucked lightly at his clit.

They established a short, quick rhythm. Mello was grinding into Matt with the kind of precision that came from knowing another person’s body intimately. It made him gasp and cry out under Near’s pussy, and wound him up, making his tongue stutter, off-rhythm. The sweet, aching feeling of arousal seeped through Near as slowly and deliberately as the drool of honey from a spoon. 

Neat could hear Mello's breath becoming shorter as she steadily rocked into Matt, and within minutes, Matt was whimpering, stomach tensing under Near's torso. He was the first one to come, making gasping noises that made Near twitch with desire. Mello was next; their hips jolted and they curled over, two names on their lips. 

Near tilted his head up to brush his and Mello's lips together; she kissed back, a bit dazed. Her hair was golden strands in the low sun, seeming to glow. Her face was stained pink, the same shade as her lips. 

At some point, the lazy afternoon sun had turned into the tender, low light of evening. The sun just barely touched the horizon, and the sky was going from a fiery orange to a deep blue. Near was weary, but still hadn't come. He felt as though his skin was buzzing with need. He rolled off of Matt and rifled through the nightstand. 

"Sorry," Matt mumbled. "Can't move. I think you guys broke me." 

Mello just wordlessly collapsed, gesturing lazily to the spot between them. Near shuffled to it, settling on his back. The bright pink toy he'd retrieved clicked on with a snap. He gently eased the small, curved part inside of him, slowly, even though he was dripping wet for it. It pressed firmly against that sweet spot; when he rocked it a little, it was even better, making him almost shiver with pleasure. The vibrator bit was good, too. He pushed it harder against his clit and let his mouth drop with surprise at the sudden spike of pleasure. 

His eyes were closed. Warm hands came over him, smoothing gently over his slight breasts and squeezing. Mello. He turned blindly, and a warm mouth met his. Mello’s tongue lightly teased his lower lip, then sucked at it a bit, making Near’s eyes squeeze shut further. His hips bucked against the toy, and he knew he was close. Mello’s rough hands flitted around his body, sleepily exploring his slender body. 

Another pair of hands, Matt, pulled at his legs, making him open them up. He easily took the toy from Near and pushed it into him in confident little circles. At some point, all their hands had laced together. Near squeezed both their hands hard and cried out as he came.

The sun had seemed to set very quickly tonight, or perhaps the activities of the evening had sped it along. Some time later, Near gazed at the last bit of fiery sunlight; the curved edge of the sun was almost gone over the horizon. The rest of the sky was indigo, a sleepy color. Nearer to the moon, high up, were dozens of stars. Countless, actually, but to the naked eye there were so few. Was it a shame, then, or a blessing, that there were those stars close enough to be visible to humans? Near thought about it. A blessing, he decided. 

Matt’s thumb stroked in a slow curve over his cheekbone. Mello’s breath came in warm puffs against his neck. 

Near fell asleep thinking about stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
